Forever Yours
by laughlovefun
Summary: Three little words. Three little words that made her rethink everything she's ever done. Everything she's ever wanted. Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do let me know what you think! This story is set right after the Journey episode. **

**And as you all know, I do not own any of the Glee characters. Enjoy!**

_I love you..._

Those three little words played over and over in her head. She sees his face as he said those three magic words, the smile he gave her before he stepped into the auditorium to sing. She shook her head, trying to make it stop. She let out a small sigh as she sat on a bench outside of McKinley High, waiting for her dads to pick her up.

_I'm forever yours..._

_I love you..._

When you love someone, you are supposed to feel butterflies in your tummy when you think about him. You're supposed to feel an adrenaline rush through your body when you see him in the hallways. You're supposed to feel giddy when he asks you out. You're supposed to smile when he tells you that he loves you...

That's what Rachel Berry thinks love is and how it supposed to feel. At least according to her friends, the books she read, and of course the Disney princess movies she watched when she was little.

_I love you..._

She didn't smile back at him when he told her he loves her.

And when she leaned into Finn during Glee today while listening to Mr. Schue sing, putting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand in hers, she did not feel the butterflies or the adrenaline rush through her. Nor did she feel giddy when he asked her if she wanted to go get pizza tonight.

She is supposed to be in love with Finn. She IS in love with Finn...right?

_I love you..._

The vibrate of her cell phone shakes her out her thoughts as she takes the small device out her skirt pocket. '_I'm sorry sweetie, I just got a call and there's an emergency in London and Daddy is still in Toronto. Do you think someone can give you a ride home? I will probably be gone for 2 weeks give or take. I put more money into your bank account, and you have your credit card, so you should be okay. If you need anything you know you can call whenever. Love you darling.'_

Rachel threads her fingers through her hair in frustration. It's not the fact that her dads were going away, again. That's normal. It's the fact that her house is quite a walk from here and Finn had offered to take her home, but she politely declined saying her dad will be picking her up on the way home from work. She reluctantly got up from the bench placed outside the school doors, and made her way outside the school grounds, walking with her head down. 'It's just my day today. It's going to be late by the time I get home. I should have driven to school today.' She sighs and kept walking, pulling her pink bag behind her.

Just then someone honks their horn behind her, making their presence known. She turned her head slowly and groans inwardly when she saw the silver Volkswagen behind her. 'Santana Lopez. Just another brilliant addition to my day. I really don't need any of her rude comments today.' Rachel decides to ignore the Latino and kept walking. Santana honks again, and this time pulls her car right beside where she was walking. "Hey manhands, do you need a ride?"

Rachel sighs at the nickname Santana chose to call her by, and turned towards the girl with a fake smile plastered on her face. "No thank you Santana," Rachel declined.

"C'mon Berry, I know you don't live anywhere close to here. Do you really want to walk all the way home? Get in the car, and I'll drive you home."

Rachel narrows her eyes suspiciously at the other girl, "And why would you want to give me a ride home? You don't like me remember?"

"Look I'm trying to be nice here. And I don't not like you. You are just... intense and kind of annoying most of the times."

Rachel's face softens, "Look Santana, it's really nice of you to offer to drive me home. And I can tell that you're really trying, but really it's unnecessary. My house is not really that far from here. I mean I walk more on my elliptical every morning, and I jog twice the length on the weekends, so I assure yo-"

"Shut up Berry. Don't be a bitch and just get in the car," Santana interrupts.

Biting her lip in hesitation, Rachel slowly picks up her bag and opens the passenger car door. She lid inside and smiles, "Thanks Santana."

"Yeah yeah." Santana responds while putting her car intro drive and peels off towards their destination. "You don't mind if I put on music do you?"

"No, not at all." Rachel shakes her head. Santana reaches over and presses play on the CD player. The sound of Journey comes on and Rachel looks at Santana surprised. "Journey?" she asks as she hears the familiar tune of 'Don't stop Believing' filling the small car. "I never knew you were into Journey."

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "They're pretty good and besides I had to practice my solo for Regionals, so I sang along to it in the car."

"You sounded really good." Rachel tells her genuinely.

Surprised at the compliment, Santana murmurs her thanks and hums along to the song. Rachel relaxes in her seat and just sat listening for a bit, before quietly singing along. Santana smiles and joins in with her. The whole entire ride to Rachel's, they sang together to Journey. Soon enough, Rachel points Santana to her house, who manoeuvred the car into the drive way. Santana's face looks surprised when she sees the size of the house. "Holy crap Berry. You're like totally loaded."

"Well, my Dad is a brain surgeon and my other dad is a lawyer. So yes I guess you can say that we are somewhat loaded. Although a big house means nothing really when it's empty. My dads are rarely home."

"Sorry."

Rachel shakes her head, "Don't be sorry. I know their job takes a lot of work and lot of time. And over the years I have accepted that. Besides they save lives, so I can't really tell them to stop what they're doing."

Santana nods. "Well I guess I should go."

"Oh how rude of me!" Rachel exclaims. "Come in! Dad bought this amazing cake yesterday and I was going to have a slice. Why don't you join me?"

Santana thought about it for a bit. "Oh what the hell," she says as she turned off her car. "I can't say no to cake. I haven't had a piece in a long time. Stupid Sylvester and her shakes."

Rachel mentions Santana to come follow her inside as she unlocks the front door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Shit. Your house is huge." Santana comments as she took in the gigantic living room, the marble tiles, the decorations and made her way to the big kitchen. "And so fucking nice."

"I enjoy interior decorating in my spare time," Rachel says grabbing the cake out of her stainless steel fridge.

Santana gapes and turns her head to look at Rachel. "You don't mean to tell me you did all this."

"Well my dads have no taste at all. So I took matters into my own hands." Rachel shrugs cutting herself and Santana a piece of cake. She giggles when she saw Santana awing her backyard patio and heated pool. "You're welcome to come over sometime and have a swim. Or watch movies with me in the theatre downstairs."

"You have a theatre?" Santana screeched.

"And a bowling alley too."

Santana looks at her like she has two heads. "Are you fucking serious?"

"No." Rachel giggles.

Santana grins, "Wow Rachel Berry can crack a joke." She laughs when Rachel takes a silly bow. "You know, you're kind cool Berry, when you're not talking all the time and going on about New York and Broadway and shit." Santana says making her way to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I know what I want."

"You should be like this more often." Rachel raises her eyebrows. Santana waves her hands as she quickly finishes the cake. "You know, normal? Everyone would like you more." Rachel just nods, putting their plates in the sink and proceeds to wash them.

"Hey, uh, look I'm sorry about this past year," Santana starts. "You know the name calling, the slushies, and the myspace comments."

Rachel smiles and wipes her hands with a paper towel. "That's okay. I know how the high school social hierarchy works."

Santana shakes her head, "No it doesn't really matter about the hierarchy. I mean it does, but you know, I could be less of a... bitch."

"Well you're trying now aren't you?"

This time Santana smiles, "Yeah. Now, c'mon show me your room. And your closet."

Rachel laughs and drags Santana up the stairs to the first room on the right. "Holy fucking shit. You lucky ass. Can I have your room?" Santana asks making her way inside the spacious room. Santana walks around the room looking at the hanging pictures and her trophy cabinet before jumping backwards into the awaiting king size bed. Rachel giggles at her new friend's actions before pointing towards a door. "That's the bathroom and that," pointing at another door "is my walk-in closet."

Santana shots up and walks quickly towards the door, flinging it open. "Mother of G-," her voice trails off as she walked further into the closet. "Why don't you ever wear half of these? You have like actually normal clothes," The girl shouted. Rachel shakes her head with amusement and lies back on her bed.

'It's nice having friends over' she decides, happy with her current situation. And then she remembers her current predicament.

_I love you..._

She lets out a little groan and a frown etches on her face.

"You should wear this on your date with Finn," the Latino girl says bringing a cute mini black dress with her.

Rachel sat up and looked at her friend, surprised. "How do you know I have a date with Finn?"

"I heard you guys talking. Although, you didn't seem that excited when he asked you."

Rachel sighs thinking about the Finn situation and Santana makes her way over to the bed and sat next to her. "Hey, we're friends now, you can talk to me."

"Finn told me he loved me." She blurted out.

"Oh. When was this?" Santana asks not looking surprised at all.

"Before we sang Faithfully at regionals."

"And the problem is?" Santana asks confused.

Rachel got up and started pacing around the room. "Well he said it like it wasn't a big deal. And I couldn't say it back to him. I mean I do love Finn right? I've been pining for him like a dog for a bone since Glee started!" Rachel rants, pouring out what's on her mind. "And if you're in love with someone, you're supposed to be giddy, and smiley, and happy all the times. You know feel butterflies in your tummy, and stuff like that. But I don't feel any of those things!"

Santana gives her a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't get your panties in a twist over this. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe you guys were just meant to be friends. Unless you're still caught up over St. James."

"Absolutely not."

"Well then talk to Finn tonight. Tell him how you feel and work things out."

"I guess I should."

"I've always heard people say that the basis of a relationship is communication." Santana looks at the clock hanging at the wall and stood up. "Well I should be going, or you're going to be late for your date." Rachel smiles and together they walked downstairs and out the door to the car in the driveway. "Thanks B. It's been fun. We'll do it again soon."

"B?" Rachel questions.

"Your new nickname."

"Does that mean I get to come up with a nickname for you?" Rachel teases.

"You could. Just don't make up something stupid." Santana walks over and gives Rachel a quick hug. "Good luck tonight. Hey pass me your cell phone." Rachel takes out her phone from her pocket and hands it to the girl. "Text me and tell me how it goes."

Rachel nods, "Thanks Lo." Rachel says testing out the new nickname she came up with.

Santana grins, "I like it. Hey, thanks for giving me a chance to be your friend."

"Everyone should get a second chance. That means you too. And besides, it nice to have someone to talk. My dads aren't the best people to talk to about guy problems, and I don't really want to get my dance friends involved in any of this."

"Well, it'll be nice having another girl to talk to, other than Britt, since Quinn and I barely talk anymore. Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow and at the Glee party." Santana slowly reversed her car out of the driveway.

"You will." Rachel waves as Santana drove away. Rachel slowly trudges her way back into her house to get ready for date. 'Let's get this over with.'

And as she got ready for her date, a new thought crosses her mind. It was a brand new statement that played over and over in her head, replacing the three little words that had changed her outlook on life and her relationship with Finn.

_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have ready the first chapter. I am so happy that al lot of you liked it! I want to thank the ones who have reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I absolutely LOVE hearing what you guys think. **

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Rachel grips her steering wheel tighter as she neared Giglio, the small pizzeria in the heart of the town. The sounds of Streisand singing became a blur, as the only thing she could hear was the thumping of her she was nervous. No, actually, freaking out would be the better word for it.

'I don't know if I can do this." Rachel thinks to herself as she pulled into Giglio's parking lot, the red corolla standing out from the numerous cars parked there. 'How can I look in the face and tell him that there is a chance that after all we've been through, after all the pining, that I might not be in love with him?' She sighs and grabs her black purse from the passenger seat. 'Let's get this over with.'

She got out of the car, slowly walks toward the entrance and makes her way inside. She sees Finn sitting at the corner table, and shoots him a small smile when he looked up.

"Hey Finn," she greets giving him a hug.

"Hey Rachel. Glad you made it," he says as he waves a waiter over to order their drinks and a large pizza to share. As soon as the waiter left, they look at each other and nervously looked away, the bracelet on her wrist looking particularly interesting today. The silence between them was far from comfortable.

Wanting to break the awkwardness, they both started to talk at the same time.

"Rachel..."

"Finn..."

They looked at each other and Finn gestures for Rachel to continue. "We really need to talk about us, where we stand and what you said last Friday." Finn nods in agreement. "I'm just going to say what's I'm thinking and then you can say whatever you need to say." Rachel took the silence from Finn as a sign to resume. "You know I've always had... feelings towards you since the beginning when glee club started. And then Noah came along and even with him, I couldn't help but to imagine that you were the one with me not him. But you broke my heart Finn, you threw it to the ground and it shattered into pieces. Then Jesse was there, and you know he helped me take my mind of you, but still deep down, I still wanted to be with you. But he ended up breaking my heart anyways. And then you came back in the picture, not that you were away from the picture really, and you were trying to make me feel better, being optimistic about Regionals, and I just had to kiss you. To top it all off, you said something I've always wanted to hear from you on Friday but I don't know what to think, because when you did say it, I didn't feel anything. I didn't want to jump for joy, or feel butterflies in my stomach. So I didn't say it back. And I don't know if I can say it back, because I don't know if I can lie and say that I do love you Finn, because I just don't know." she rambles.

The silence was deafening. The look on Finn's face was unreadable. Rachel didn't know what to do other than to quietly beg him, "Please say something."

"I thought you did like me. I know you didn't say it back, but you didn't show me anything that said you didn't. We've never had the chance to be together, because there was always something in the way, but now there's nothing standing between us. Don't you want us to be together?" He asked her.

"I've had dreams of us together, and what it would be like the day you tell me that you love me and want to be with me. The day you take me in your arms and kiss me, without going behind anyone's back. In my dreams, when it happens, there are fireworks, and a thundering applause in the background like a happy ending to a Broadway musical or Disney movie where the girl gets prince charming. But it didn't happen Finn. None of it. There were no fireworks, no applause. And I don't know if I can live knowing that I did-" she was interrupted by a soft pair or lips on top of her own. Rachel closes her eyes trying to feel something, anything. He pulls away and stares at her.

"Well?" he asked her.

"Maybe one more," she says pulling him in for another kiss. He pulls away for the second time.

"Anything?" he questions.

She slowly open her eyes to meet his. She sadly shook her head and quietly whispers, "No, nothing. I'm sorry Finn."

"Thank God," he mumbles. She looks at him surprised at his comment. "No offence Rach, but I didn't feel anything either."

"What? But you said...and ...you..."she stutters, confused.

He shrugs, "I didn't want to break your heart again. I've already broken it once, and I couldn't do it a second time."

"But Friday you said..."

"And I meant what I said. I do love you Rach, but more like a little sister."

Rachel shakes her head and gives the boy in front of her a smile. "I can't believe this. And I was so nervous that I would be breaking your heart."

He gave her his signature smile. "No heart breaking today." He holds out his hand. "Friends?" Rachel got out from the seat and walked over to Finn to give him a hug. "Best friends," she told him.

And it was after that statement that the night became more relaxing and fun, trading childhood stories and getting to know more about each other.

Rachel couldn't stop laughing as they both got up to leave. "I cannot believe your lips got stuck on her braces!"

Finn blushes in embarrassment, "Trust me, it happened. I'm pretty sure my mom took a picture of us, something about first kiss and stuff. But the ride to the orthodontist was the most embarrassing 5 minutes of my life."

Rachel bursts into another fit of giggles as they neared her car. "I definitely want to see that picture."

"Well you can over one day, and I'll show it to you."

"Absolutely," Rachel says with a smile. She leans in and gives Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun and I'm glad we solved everything."

Finn wraps his arms around the tiny girl and rests his chin on her head. "I had fun too. We'll do this again soon." Rachel nods and gave him a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be around. Don't forget about the glee party and those cookies."

"I'll be sure to wake up extra early and make some for tomorrow." She tells him as she gets in her car. She turns it on and rolls down her window. "Bye Finn," she waves.

"See ya Rach," he enthusiastically waves back.

Pleased with how the meeting with Finn went, Rachel decides to make a quick change of plans before heading home. 'I'm going to treat myself with some ice cream and stargaze for a while.' So she makes a quick stop at the nearest 7/11 and grabs her favourite ice cream before heading to a familiar destination. The lake was first introduced to her by Puck. It was a favourite spot of theirs to hang out and make out during the week that they dated. It was a nice, secluded little spot, a spot to just get away from the real world. For that reason, Rachel couldn't help but to visit the lake even after their relationship ended. She would go the lake a couple of times a month just to look at stars, or when she's having a bad day and just needs to get away.

Coming to the familiar bend in the road leading to that special spot, she sees a blue pick-up truck blocking her way in. Knowing who the truck belongs to, she turns off her car and made her way towards the truck.

"What are you doing here?" she asks the figure sitting at the bed of the truck looking out into the lake.

"Berry. I was the one who told you about this place, so I think I get to ask you that question first."

She gives him a look. "I come here once in awhile to stargaze. So now it's your turn to answer the question."

"Came here to think." He says with a shrug.

She walks to wear Puck was sitting, pulls herself up and takes a seat beside him. "About?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend. You seem sad Noah, talking it out with someone would help you." She tells him.

"I'm fine," he grumbles.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine," he bits out.

"Suit yourself," she says preparing to get off the truck and leave him alone. A hand on her wrist prevents her from moving.

"No stay." he blurts out. She looks at him, and settles back down. "I was thinking about Beth," he admits.

"You miss her," she points out.

"Giving her away was the hardest thing I have ever done. I can't help but think that she will grow up, and one day blames me for giving her away."

Rachel puts her hand over his, "No Noah, she will grow up knowing that you love her so much that you would give her up so that she could live a good life. That is nothing you should be ashamed of. That's something you should be proud of."

"I miss her," he whispers.

"I know you do Noah. And you are allowed to miss her."

"God, I feel like such a pussy," he comments. "Guys like me don't do this feelings shit."

"Talking about your feelings does not make you less of a man Noah." She gives him a grin, "Actually it makes you more badass."

He chuckles, "You know it babe." He throws his arm around her shoulder and gives her a small squeeze. "Thanks Berry. You know for listening to my crap."

"Oh! Before I forget," she holds up the plastic bag which holds the ice cream she bought just a few minutes ago. She takes it out along with two spoons and hands one to Puck. "Here, have some. Ice cream cures everything," she tells him.

"Was the date with Finn that bad?" he asks curiously.

"How does everyone know about that?" she cries incredulously.

"Beyonce was talking to Mercedes about it in the hallway."

"I should've known," she shakes her head, "No it was not bad, actually it was pretty fun. Although it wasn't really a date seeing as Finn and I are no longer in a relationship."

He looks up at her surprised, "He broke up with you?"

"It was more of a mutual agreement between the two of us. We decided that it would be better if we stayed friends," she explains.

"Huh. I thought you were like in love with him or whatever. I swear you were totally eye fucking him in glee a couple of times." That earned him a smack on the arm. "Ow woman! That hurts."

"Serves you right for being so crass. And I was not doing THAT during glee. Ever." She takes a gigantic spoonful of ice cream and shoves it in her mouth.

He grins and gives her a wink. "Well now that you're single, and I'm single...wanna make out?"

**A/N: There it is folks. Please review! I would really love to know what you think and how the story should go.**

**Should Glee go on a trip somewhere for a part of the summer, or just stay in Lima?**


End file.
